Un Caballero Siempre Cumple sus Promesas
by KarencitaFrost300
Summary: Es una especie de Punto de Vista del episodio: "El Caballero y la Ladrona" ¿Que sentimientos tuvo el Caballero al ver por primera vez a aquella ladrona? Descubranlo aqui.
1. Una Rosa y una Promesa

_Ok, vi este capitulo y simplemente la inspiracion llego a mi :D Espero que les guste, sinceramente me gusto como quedo y espero que a ustedes tambien!_

* * *

"_**Una Rosa y una Promesa"**_

Cuando Blakk le dio aquel trabajo no le pareció nada difícil y de gran importancia que digamos, pensó que no sería diferente a sus antiguos trabajos y que no sería nada interesante… Que equivocado estaba.

Blakk le había pedido que capturase a una chica que le había robado su lanzadora, se sorprendió un poco pues se supone que la guarida de Blakk era de máxima seguridad, aquella chica debía ser muy buena ladrona. Había escuchado rumores de una ladrona muy hábil que nadie había podido capturar, ni siquiera la banda de Shane, nadie la había atrapado… hasta ahora. Le prometió a Blakk que traería devuelta su lanzadora y a la chica, después de todo un Caballero siempre cumple sus promesas.

Gracias a su ojo robótico no le fue muy difícil ubicar a la ladrona con un sistema de GPS, se acerco al lugar y quedo pasmado en cuanto la vio. Aquella chica de cabellos rosados dormía plácidamente sobre una enorme telaraña, su bello rostro de finas facciones mostraba mucha paz y tranquilidad, en verdad parecía toda una _Princesa_. Era algo inexplicable lo que sentía en ese preciso momento, una mezcla entre asombro, admiración y fascinacion. Se había quedado mirándola un rato mas mientras dormía y se habría quedado mucho más tiempo de no ser por una babosa de la chica que advirtió su presencia.

En cuanto la ladrona le dijo a su babosa Aracnired que estaban seguras fue cuando él intervino, le dio un buen susto a la chica la cual se despertó enseguida al escuchar que no estaba sola con sus babosas. Por primera vez vio sus ojos, eran de un profundo color café que lo dejaron maravillado pero continuo con su trabajo a pesar de todo. Por más bella que fuera su presa él debía cumplir con su promesa. Lanzo tranquilamente una babosa trilladora la cual corto la telaraña en donde estaba la pelirosa, eso dio comienzo a una persecución muy interesante.

Aquella muchacha era una gran escapista, desaparecía en los lugares más inexplicables que se podrían imaginar, por suerte él poseía aquel ojo robótico que le permitía localizarla en segundos. No había lugar a donde el Caballero no pudiera seguirla, aunque ella hacia todo lo posible por evitarlo a toda costa, parecía el típico juego del gato y el ratón. Esta ladroncita lo sorprendía cada vez más y más, era muy ágil y astuta en lo que se refiere a escapes. En verdad estaba resultando ser una casería muy interesante con la presa más hermosa que haya visto. Al final la acorralo en la guarida de la banda de Shane.

Cuando se acerco aparecieron Eli y un Troll de las cavernas, le dijeron que no le entregarían a la chica pero de reojo vio como ella escapaba por otro lugar. Ese pequeño intento de escape dio inicio a otra persecución, acelero a todo lo que podía su meca bestia y la volvió a acorralar, pero resulta que lo engañaron. Todo fue un plan bien ideado y termino siendo emboscado por la banda de Shane, les dijo muy seguro de sus palabras que un Caballero siempre cumple sus promesas. El tal Eli le propuso un ingenioso plan que podría dar resultado e implicaba que _Dana_ no fuera entregada al Dr. Blakk.

_Dana_, era un bello nombre perfecto para aquella bella chica, podía y no quería imaginarse lo que le haría Blakk en cuanto la entregara por lo que accedió a intentar el plan del chico Shane. Con tal de que aquella hermosa _Princesa_ no fuera a dar a las manos de Blakk él estaba dispuesto a ayudar. Escucho atentamente lo que tramaba Eli y fue a avisarle al Doctor Blakk en donde debía ir a encontrarse con el chico Shane, solo y desarmado. Se escondió detrás de un pilar de hielo y espero hasta que Shane diera la señal, cuando apareció Dana ya era hora de actuar.

El Caballero cargo a una babosa Geoshard y gracias a su ojo robótico apunto hacia donde no le haría daño, al disparar ella se cristalizo y comenzó a caer mientras Eli se lanzaba a rescatarla. Mientras ellos caían a un abismo, el del ojo robótico se acerco a Blakk el cual le felicito por su trabajo bien hecho, después de unos minutos el Dr. Blakk se fue con la idea de que se había librado de aquella ladrona que se habría atrevido a robarle y que se habia librado tambien del chico Shane. El Caballero se volvió a esconder detrás de un pilar de hielo a la espera de que la banda de Shane saliera junto a Dana para saber si estaba bien, se sintió aliviado al verla salir sana y salva y mas al saber que no le hizo daño.

Sin nada más que hacer se fue de ahí a caminar un poco para despejarse, fue un día muy interesante. Primero había recibido un trabajo que resulto ser todo lo opuesto a lo que pensó que sería, segundo conoció a una bella _Princesa_ que en realidad no necesitaba a un _Caballero_ que la rescatara, y tercero había cumplido como siempre con su meta: Cumplir cada una de sus promesas. Siguió caminando despreocupadamente hasta que vio una florería, vio una hermosa Rosa de un bello color rosa suave abierta en todo su esplendor, su aroma era magnifico. Aquella flor le recordó a alguien y sin pensarlo dos veces compro aquella hermosa flor.

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar a la hermosa Dana, no le fue mucho trabajo ya que la vio saltando de edificio a edificio. Corrió y con una babosa Aracnired se subió al edificio y aterrizo frente a ella, al principio la chica se sorprendió y luego apunto las dos lanzadoras de sus muñecas en dirección al Caballero.

-¿Blakk descubrió que sigo con vida y te volvió a mandar a buscarme?-. Pregunto la chica un tanto irónica, el del ojo robótico guardo su lanzadora para demostrarle que no la atacaría.

-En realidad Blakk no me ha mandado mi bella señorita-. Respondió con voz tranquila acercándose un poco.

-Entonces ¿a qué has venido "galante" Caballero?-. Volvió a preguntar con desconfianza, él como única respuesta sonrió de medio lado y estiro la mano en la que tenía la Rosa, Dana la miro sorprendida y con algo de desconfianza la tomo entre sus delicadas manos.

-Espero acepte mis disculpas por haberla querido capturar-. Dijo simplemente acercándose un poco mas mientras la chica miraba detenidamente la Rosa.- Y también _Prometerle_ que nos veremos otra vez, pero en… distintas circunstancias-. Ella volteo a verle sorprendida de aquellas palabras.

El Caballero simplemente la tomo del mentón y deposito un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Dana había quedado en shock mientras él se iba de allí. Cuando reacciono volteo hacia todos lados buscándolo, pero al no encontrarlo simplemente volvió a mirar la Rosa de color rosa con un pronunciado sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se toco instintivamente la mejilla e inconscientemente comenzó a sonreír levemente, aun con la Rosa en sus manos se fue de aquel edificio aun escuchando las palabras de que se volverían a encontrar… de una forma mejor.

En un callejón próximo a aquel edificio se encontraba el Caballero observando como aquella hermosa _Princesa_ se alejaba de aquel lugar. Definitivamente ese había sido el mejor día de su vida. Sonriendo se comenzó a alejar en dirección opuesta y estaba decidido a cumplir con lo que le dijo a Dana, después de todo…

_Un Caballero **Siempre** Cumple sus __**Promesas**_…

* * *

_¿Les gusto? ¿Asqueo? ¿Algo cursi? Les pido porfavor que dejen un reviews plis! Wiiii segunto fic de BajoTerra! :D Bueno espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos en otra ocasion. BYE!_

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Reencuentro y Una Linda Promesa

_YYYY AQUI ESTAMOS OTRA VEZ! Les traigo la continuacion que me pidieron (me vino la idea y no me la pude sacar de la cabeza XD) y bueno, espero que les guste!_

**_ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC NO ES APTO PARA GENTE DIABETICA, CONTIENE ESCENAS DEMASIADO MELOSAS CARGADAS DE DULZURA Y AMOR, PUEDE PROVOCAR GANAS DE VOMITAR ARCOIRIS. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION XD_**

* * *

"_**Reencuentro y Otra Linda Promesa"**_

_Y también __Prometerle__ que nos veremos otra vez, pero en… distintas circunstancias…_

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel maravilloso día? ¿Apenas una semana o dos? Quizás. Miro a su alrededor desde su meca recordando cada momento de aquel día en que conoció a _su Princesa_. Había vuelto a todas las cavernas en donde la persiguió recordando cada momento, cada persecución que paso ese día. Volvió a pasar cerca de la florería en donde vio aquella hermosa Rosa trayéndole los recuerdos del edificio y la Promesa que le hizo, Promesa por la cual volvió para cumplirla. Iba a ir a buscarla al lugar en donde comenzó su persecución, pero algo le decía que no estaría allí, estaciono su meca y se fue a sentar en la banca de un parque a pensar en cómo la encontraría.

No fue necesaria la búsqueda.

La vio, tan hermosa como siempre, desplazándose entre los edificios con sus babosas Aracnired. No debía perderla de vista por lo que tomo su lanzadora y cargo una Aracnired, disparo y quedo enfrente de ella interceptándola. Al principio pareció sorprendida de verlo ahí de nuevo, pero luego un hermoso sonrojo cruzo por sus mejillas obligándole a bajar la mirada. Él se inclino como todo el Caballero que era, Dana para seguirle el juego se inclino como si fuera una _Princesa_ sacando una sonrisa del de el ojo robótico.

-Es un… _"Placer"_ verlo de nuevo Caballero-. Bromeo Dana sonriendo con algo de timidez. El Caballero se acerco y tomo delicadamente su mano.

-El placer es mío Princesa-. Aclaro él besando su mano provocando un notorio sonrojo en la pelirosa.- Supongo que usted sabe a que he venido ¿cierto?-. Pregunto mostrando una sonrisa galante pronunciando el sonrojo de Dana.

-Creo que no lo recuerdo muy bien-. Le respondió ella mostrándose inocente, pero la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro la delataba. El Caballero se acerco otro poco.

-_**Prometí**_ que nos volveríamos a encontrar, pero en distintas circunstancias a las que _pasamos_-. Le recordó él aun sin soltar su mano.

-Entonces ¿ha venido a cumplir con su promesa?-. Pregunto Dana sonriendo con coquetería.

-Yo siempre las cumplo Princesa-. Respondió simplemente.- ¿Me haría el honor de acompañarme?

Dana rio un poco y ambos bajaron del edificio con una babosa Aracnired. Caminaron el pequeño trayecto hasta la meca bestia de él, el Caballero se subió y miro a la pelirosa la cual parecía dudar un poco ¿Y si todo era una trampa? ¿Y si Blakk había descubierto que en realidad el Caballero no la mato y lo mando a buscarla de nuevo? Miro al Caballero y al ver que la miraba curioso decidió preguntar de una vez.

-¿Cómo se que no es una trampa?-. Pregunto a la defensiva mirándole a los ojos, al principio pareció sorprendido por su pregunta, pero luego le sonrió amablemente.

-Le puedo asegurar que no lo es-. Respondió el Caballero tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a subir.

Dana lo miro a los ojos y vio la verdad reflejada en ellos. Luego de unos segundos acepto su mano y se subió en la parte trasera de la meca, se abrazo rápidamente a su cintura pues no estaba tan acostumbrada a viajar de esa forma, la única vez que viajo así fue con su padre, además ella prefería las babosas Aracnired, pero el estar abrazada a él no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo. Cuando partieron el Caballero tenía unos _pequeños_ problemas de concentración al tenerla tan cerca, recordó la primera vez que la conoció y toda la persecución que tuvieron, aun no podía creer que ahora la tenia abrazada a él.

La miro de reojo y parecía estar muy cómoda, sonrió con ternura y volvió a _intentar _concentrarse en el camino. Esperaba que lo que tenía planeado le gustara a su Princesa. Sentía una sensación de calidez en su interior, hace tiempo que no se sentía tan cálido. Respiro hondo y acelero un poco para apresurarse, se dio cuenta de que el agarre en su cintura aumento su presión, sonrió con malicia y acelero mucho mas logrando que Dana lo abrazara más fuerte.

-Sé lo que haces y no es gracioso-. Reclamo ella un tanto nerviosa provocando la risa del Caballero.- ¡no te rías dije que no es gracioso!-. Volvió a decirle enojada. El del ojo robótico pensó que ya había sido suficiente y desacelero un poco.

-No tenias de que preocuparte, jamás dejaría caer a una chica tan hermosa-. Dijo galante mirándola de reojo, Dana se sonrojo notablemente y desvió la mirada. De repente la meca se detuvo.- Hemos llegado-. Aviso bajando de su meca bestia.

Dana miro el lugar y se dio cuenta de que estaban junto a un rio que se seguía extendiendo a lo largo, en un pequeño bote los esperaba un barquero. El Caballero estiro su mano y le ayudo a bajar de la meca para comenzar a caminar en dirección al bote, primero se subió el del ojo robótico y ayudo a que la pelirosa subiera, luego de ayudarla le dio unas monedas de oro al barquero y comenzaron el viaje. A los lados se veían gran cantidad de hongos de colores y algunas babosas se les quedaban mirando curiosas al pasar.

-¿A dónde vamos?-. Pregunto Dana curiosa mirándole, el Caballero le sonrió cariñosamente.

-Es una sorpresa-. Respondió juguetón, la pelirosa hizo un pequeño puchero pero no insistió.

Volvió a mirar alrededor y todo se sentía en paz, a veces cuando era pequeña salía a pasear en bote con su padre, le mostraba lugares y ambos se divertían mucho. Miro de reojo al Caballero y él parecía igual de tranquilo, era muy guapo de perfil ¿Enserio ese Caballero que alguna vez la había intentado capturar, ahora estaba a su lado tranquilamente tratándola como…_Princesa_? Sonrió tiernamente y un tanto consciente de lo que hacía recostó la cabeza en su hombro, él se volteo lentamente un tanto sorprendido y a la vez sonrosado, en verdad no se esperaba ese gesto.

Miro sus manos y viendo su reacción entrelazo su meñique con el de ella, Dana no opuso resistencia lo que lo hizo sonreír más tranquilo. El barquero los miraba de vez en cuando _"Que tierna parejita" _Pensaba mientras seguía manejando el bote. Luego de aquel hermoso paseo llegaron a su destino, el Caballero volvió a ayudar a Dana a bajar mientras el barquero los iba a esperar en el bote. El del ojo robótico se puso detrás de la pelirosa y le tapo los ojos con ambas manos.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?-. Pregunto un tanto inquieta.

-Te dije que era una sorpresa-. Le recordó él riendo un poco, la guio por un pequeño camino y luego se detuvo.- Encontré este lugar hace unos días y bueno… me recordó mucho a ti-. Dijo sonrojado agradeciendo que la pelirosa no pudiera verlo.

Luego de decirle eso le descubrió los ojos revelando un enorme prado lleno de distintas flores de colores, lo que más sorprendió a Dana fue el hermoso Rosal con rosas de un suave color rosado igual a la que el Caballero le había regalado. Lo miro enternecida y a la vez muy agradecida, el del ojo robótico estiro un brazo para que comenzaran a caminar, la pelirosa aun no podía creer que él hiciera todo eso… _por ella_, se sentía querida y a la vez protegida. El Caballero miro su mano y poco a poco entrelazo la punta de sus dedos, Dana entendió lo que quería hacer y termino de entrelazar completamente sus manos acercándose otro poco a él.

Se sentaron en medio de todo aquel prado obteniendo una vista perfecta, el Caballero cargo una babosa Trilladora y apunto a una pequeña roca ante la atenta mirada de la pelirosa. Disparo y la babosa dio unos cuantos rebotes por el Rosal y volvió con un hermoso ramo de Rosas las cuales cayeron en las manos de Dana, la susodicha le sonrió cariñosamente al Caballero mientras se sonrojaba fuertemente, él le devolvió la sonrisa también un tanto sonrosado. Todo ha estado saliendo bien hasta ahora y esperaba que siguiera así, decidió que lo mejor sería comenzar una conversación.

-¿Le ha gustado el paseo hasta ahora Princesa?-. Pregunto tranquilamente.

-Pues la verdad, ha sido el mejor de mi vida-. Respondió felizmente logrando otro pequeño rubor en las mejillas del Caballero.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Adelante-. Afirmo viéndola curioso.

-¿Por qué aceptaste el trabajo que te dio Blakk?-. Vio como el del ojo robótico se tensaba ligeramente, ella puso su mano sobre la de él para darle apoyo.

-Cuando escuche que lograron robarle al Dr. Blakk supe que aquel ladrón sería un gran reto, y valla que lo fue-. Comenzó a relatar riendo un poco con la ultima parte haciendo que Dana sonriera orgullosa.- Quería demostrar que podía cumplir con todas mis promesas-. Termino de decir bajando la mirada.

Dana lo vio un tanto decaído y decidió intentar algo. Se acerco mucho más a él y le beso la mejilla, luego apoyo la cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro mientras el Caballero la miraba completamente sorprendido.

-_Pues hasta ahora has podido cumplir con todas ellas_-. Le susurro tiernamente sacando una sonrisa completamente feliz del Caballero.

Le beso la coronilla de la cabeza y paso su brazo por su cintura atrayéndola más a él, luego de unos minutos ambos se quedaron completamente dormidos. Cuando comenzaba a atardecer el Caballero se despertó, lo primero que sintió fue una muy cómoda calidez a su lado, su querida Princesa seguía profundamente dormida. Sonriendo cariñosamente le beso la frente.

-_Princesa, vamos es hora de despertar_-. Susurro intentando despertarla, Dana frunció el ceño y se abrazo un poco más fuerte.

-No quiero-. Dijo como si fuera una niña pequeña haciendo reír al Caballero.

-Vamos, debo llevarte a casa-. La pelirosa se tuvo que levantar a regañadientes, la verdad se sentía muy cómoda recostada en él.

Ambos se estiraron un poco producto de estar toda la tarde en el suelo y Dana recogió su ramo de Rosas, esta vez el Caballero entrelazo sus manos con más confianza. Llegaron al bote y comenzó el viaje de regreso, ambos se colocaron en la posición en la que habían venido, Dana apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro y ambos con los meñiques entrelazados, era cómodo viajar así. El viaje de regreso fue igual que el primero: muy tranquilo y pacifico. El barquero los dejo en la orilla y luego de despedirse partió rumbo a través de las aguas del rio. Ambos se subieron a la meca bestia y el Caballero comenzó a cabalgar hacia la guarida de la pelirosa, cuanto más se acercaban menos querían llegar, pero como si el destino conspirara contra ellos llegaron rápidamente. Dana se bajo algo decaída de la meca seguida por el del ojo robótico, se formo un pequeño silencio. Ninguno quería despedirse ni querían que aquel día terminara, pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin.

-M-Muchas gracias por… por todo-. Dijo muy agradecida Dana.- En verdad, fue el mejor día de mi vida-. Comento sonrojada sosteniendo su pequeño ramo de Rosas con ambas manos, el Caballero tomo una de sus manos y se la beso con delicadeza.

-Me alegro mucho Princesa-. Le dijo tiernamente, no le gustaban mucho las despedidas.

Dana se fue acercando un poco para besarle la mejilla, pero se sorprendió cuando él corrió el rostro y la beso directamente en los labios. Él por más Caballero que fuera no pudo luchar contra sus hormonas y gracias a ello ahora la estaba besando, sus labios eran muy dulces y a la vez adictivos. La pelirosa correspondió al beso pasando ambos brazos por detrás de su cuello mientras él abrazaba su pequeña cintura, era un beso cargado de ternura y dulzura. Pero como ya se sabe que lo bueno tiene un final ambos se tuvieron que separar por la falta de oxigeno. Al separarse el Caballero apoyo su frente contra la de Dana, ambos intentando normalizar sus respiraciones.

-Le aseguro que habrán mas ocasiones como esta-. Aviso el del ojo robótico sonriendo con ternura, Dana le correspondió la sonrisa.

-¿Lo _Prometes_?-. Pregunto esperanzada, el Caballero rio un poco.

-Princesa, _Yo Siempre las Cumplo_-. Respondió muy seguro sacando una hermosa sonrisa de la pelirosa, ella estaba segura de que el cumpliría con su promesa ya que él…

_Era Todo un Caballero_...

* * *

_Como adverti ESTOY VOMITANDO ARCOIRIS! No puedo creer lo cursi y meloso que me quedo, esto me trauma ya que yo soy muy fria a veces y no demuestro mucho mis sentimientos, pero el escribir esto... brrrr es algo un poco extraño O.O Pero me propuse la meta de intentar escribir asi y estoy orgullosa del resultado. Ademas considerando que los Caballeros eran muy educados en sus tiempos y ... bueno aqui esta el resultado de uno de ellos XD Si les gusto les pido que dejen un Reviews porque enserio que me alegran el alma TwT y para los "Teck Atack" o como se llamen esos, oigan la informacion es buena pero no me gusta mucho lo que hacen. Les recomiendo que se compren una vida o ocupen sus talentos para otra cosa. Eso es todo BYE!_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
